Lucy Weasley: Mistake
by Lushyypants9
Summary: 1920s, Lucy Weasley and her Father moved from London, England just after her Mother died. Working as an Auror along side Percival Graves who only follows her Father's orders, is bound to run into trouble eventually. How will she cope with missing her home and Graves' hold and cold moments? Lucy Weasley Percival Graves - A possible Grindelwald and OC pairing.
1. It Begins

Lucy Weasley. The name kind of speaks for itself. Only this is the 1920s and fortunately nobody looked down upon us. Well I say us. I mean my Father. Gideon Weasley. Back then the Weasley's weren't known to be how we are known now, and that's probably my fault. Let's start from where it all ended up wrong and it started in New York.

I sat there staring at the paperwork on my desk. It seemed endless. This was how it was, every single day since I was eighteen, I start work at 8:30am till 6:00pm at night. Everybody knew who I was. Or shall I say everybody knew my Father. The one and only Gideon Weasley. My Father is the Chief Director of MACUSA.

Ever since my Mother, Evelyn Weasley died, my Father has been more distant than ever. I used to be my Father's daughter, I had always wanted to be like him, I had always wanted to be an Auror. Up until now at least. I've had six whole years of this.

Apparently according to my Father, I will never lead up to his expectations. No matter what I do. I'm not exactly popular around here. Behind my Father's back everyone treats me differently. I don't know why so many people dislike me but they do, and from this moment on, I just don't think I could've kept it in any longer.

Today was one of the biggest days of probably Auror history. For months we had been trying to catch the muggle murderer and practitioner of the Dark Arts, Albert Whitby. You see, we had been following him for months now, waiting for him to commit a crime, as we had minimal evidence to arrest him. He's a very sneaky wizard, and quite dangerous to say the least.

Unlucky for me, my Father wouldn't let me be apart of the arrest this morning. But unfortunately for him he was too busy in the Department Of Justice and not over here in my department. Or shall I say Percival Graves department. You see, how it works over here is you get leaders in charge of certain teams, and I just so happened to be apart of Graves' department.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Attention everyone. Today is a very important is the day where we finally capture the bastard Albert Whitby. Everyone is to meet up at the location in four hours"

He turned to me.

"Apart from you Weasley"

I darted up from my chair.

"What? I've been apart of this investigation for months! You can't expect me to just wait while you lot get the credit!"

Graves glared in my direction and gestured for me to follow.

I probably shouldn't have opened my mouth in front of everyone. But it's not like he could fire me. My Father is his boss.

Graves slammed the door behind him as I strode into his office.

"What do you think you're doing Weasley?" He commanded.

"You can tell my Father, I no longer care what he thinks. I am going with you."

"No you are not. It is within my strict instruction to withdraw you from this investigation as of today." His strict stare bugged me right to the core.

"How dare you! I am a very capable Auror-"

Graves waved his hand.

" I do not doubt your abilities Miss Weasley, I am just following orders."

My green eyes glared back at his.

"From what I can see Mr Graves, all you do is follow my Father's orders. Just know there is nothing you nor my Father can do. I am going to this arrest."

I shoved passed Graves and I wish I could've seen the look on his face. All these years I have been the quiet Auror. From now on it's about time I show everybody what I can do.

And let's just say this wasn't the best idea that I had.

Two hours before the team were supposed to get to location, I decided to take it upon my idiot self to do it solo.

As I reached Albert Whitby's creepy house, I went to knock on the door but the door had already been opened. I grabbed my wand and held it in front of me ready for an attack.

I pushed the door open with my free hand and peered inside. It was fairly dark and I creeped inside slowly, my wand was lit as I made my way through what looked like his living room.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness.

There was no answer.

I heard a creak from upstairs and my wand flickered up.

"Mr Whitby! I know you're in here!" I yelled to the upstairs.

I heard another noise, it sounded like footsteps, so I made my way up the stairs slowly, keeping an eye out for anything. But before I knew what had happened, I felt a vicious tug on my jacket and I tumbled down the stairs.

I coughed as I felt one of my ribs break, I felt around for my wand but couldn't see in the darkness.

"Looking for something?"

I squinted as I tried to see my attacker. I knew it was Albert Whitby.

He grabbed me and I winced under his force, I could already feel the bruises coming through.

I froze as I felt a foreign object against my temple.

"Yes, that's right sweetheart. Can't cast a spell for this one."

The weapon was metal and cold underneath the touch. It didn't take a genius to know what it was, but it was unheard of witches and wizards actually using one.

"Are you trying to tell me you know how to use that thing?" I asked sarcastically.

It made a click sound and I gulped.

"You wanna bet darling?" He smirked.

"You don't wanna kill me. You'll get more jail time than you already have" I pulled against him but he was too strong. I wasn't at all that great when I didn't have my wand in hand.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not going to jail." He let go of me suddenly and the lights came on.

I saw the ghoulish face of Albert Whitby, his shaggy brown hair, and dull blue sunken eyes. It should've scared me. But I wasn't scared of _him_. I was scared of the gun in his hand.

He held it up to his head.

My arms went out.

"Whitby! What are you doing!?" I gasped in surprise.

"I am not going to jail. This is the nicest way out." His calm tone was terrifying.

"So you're gonna _shoot_ yourself!? With a muggle weapon?"

"I can't think of a better way to go."

"Whitby. Just put the gun down." I begged him to drop the gun.

He aimed the gun back at me and my arms instinctively held up.

"Don't you come any closer Missy."

Whitby held it back up to his head and closed his eyes. He held his breath as he heard the other Auror's arrive.

"Whitby come on." I pleaded.

I heard the click again and I rushed to him.

"No!" I yelled.

But he pulled the trigger.

It was a horrible sight. His blood was all over me. I lifted up my hands, my mouth pulled straight as I could feel a thick substance running down my face. My vision was slightly blurry, and was painted red. I had reached for him just before it happened and they were smothered in blood.

I held back a sob.

Don't get me wrong, I had seen a lot of things whilst working for MACUSA and death was one of them. However, death by a gun was something very new to me.

"Oh _God_." I whispered. I could feel my eyes beginning to water.

I could feel my hands shaking, and I could feel the slick, thick substance, cascaded over my hands. My brown eyes were wide, the scene replaying in my head. The scenes going on around me were of no importance, I didn't even bat an eyelid as I stared at my hands, coated with blood.

My vision became dark, as a shadow loomed over me, but I still paid no attention. I could vaguely hear my name being called but I just clenched and unclenched my fists, attempting to rid myself of the icky feeling.

It wasn't until someone roughly pushed my hands down to my sides, holding them in place, with one hand against my blood stained cheek, my eyes caught onto familiar brown ones and I peered at them. As our eyes connected I felt my vision and my hearing come back to normal, it was all rushed and loud speaking voices could be heard.

Graves was now shouting my name, trying to coax me out of my head.

"Weasley!" His eyes were wide and worried as they gazed through trying to find life.

I blinked as I came back to my senses.

"Graves?"

He sighed, and placed his hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"You're ok?"

I bit my lip and nodded, silent tears made their down my dirty face and I bit back another sob.

"He..He shot himself.." I whimpered.

My eyes darting back to his gruesome figure. But Graves' tugged my form back, but he took notice of my sight still locked onto Whitby's body and he grabbed my cheeks again forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Hey! Don't look at him, look at me."

Graves turned us around, his arms came over my shoulders as he pulled me out of the house with him.

I hadn't even realised we had apperated, until I noticed a cobbled footpath. I glanced up at the familiar scene, and noticed he had taken me back to my apartment.

We walked up the steps to the door, I heard him mutter an incantation as my door unlocked. He dragged us both in, I remember him vaguely asking me where the bathroom was and he pushed me gently inside and started the shower.

I didn't even notice him leaving, but when I did, I stripped down and slowly got into the shower and gasped lightly as the scolding water tumbled down my body.

I tipped my head back as I moaned.

I scrubbed my body and face as much as I could, before getting out, I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door.

I stood still and tugged the towel closer to my body as I stared at the form that stood patiently in my bedroom, his hands behind his back.

He glanced over me before he spoke.

"What you did today was very stupid." His accent cut though deeply.

My eyes flickered to the floor as he scolded me.

"You don't have to remind me." I said quietly, my own English accent harsh to the tongue.

"Why didn't you do as I told you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and refused to look back at him.

"Why do you always feel the need to out do everybody?" His gaze didn't waver and I glanced up involuntarily and I flinched at his gaze.

"Because I've always had to do better than everybody else. Have you told my Father?"

Graves sighed and rubbed at the slight stuble adoring his chin.

"No. But he probably already knows by now."

I nodded somley.

Just as Graves was about to walk out he turned back.

"Take a few days off alright. I don't want you back in until you're recovered."

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not fragile Graves. It's not the first death I've witnessed."

He raised his eyebrows at my defensive tone.

"No. But it's the first one that you've seen shoot himself."

I tugged the towel closer to my body.

"Why didn't we know he had access to muggle weapons? Where the hell did he get it from?"

"Those are questions for another time. We will find out. You need to rest." With his last statement he strode out of the room, shutting the door on the way out.

I sighed in relief.

This whole day had completely gone to shit. And if my Father knew-

I don't even know what he would do. I don't even know if he would care. Ever since we moved to America everything had gone to shit. I know that when the time comes I will move back to England. It's just not the same. But what I do know, is things are about to get a lot worse around here.


	2. A New Case

It had been a few days by the time I had gone back to work. My Father refused to speak to me, after making sure I was fine, he carried on as normal. He said I shouldn't have been so stupid, and had given me the silent treatment, until today.

"Lucy, my office." My Father appeared at my desk as I was busy with paperwork. I raised my brows in surprise and nodded for confirmation. I wordlessly, followed him, my peers observing the scene.

I closed the door gently behind me and stood in front of my Father's desk as he tiredly sat down. I nervously tucked my red hair behind my ears as I waited for his disappointing lecture.

"You know I love you right?"

My head shot up from peering at the ground and I looked at him surprised. I glanced into his painful blue eyes and sighed.

"To be honest Dad. You don't really say it. And since Mum died…" I trailed off.

He sighed and he stood up from his chair.

"When I found out what you did...You put your life in danger Lucy. Just because you're a witch doesn't mean you're indestructible."

He looked into my solemn green eyes. Something that I shared with my Mother.

"You're the only thing of your Mother I have left. I don't want to lose you too."

My shoulders slumped and I furrowed my brow with worry.

"Dad...I'm sorry. I just.." I licked my lips anxiously. "I just thought you didn't believe I could do a good job."

He stepped closer towards me, his hands on my shoulders, coaxing my face to his.

"You have no idea how much I believe in you Luce. That you take after me."

I smiled lightly.

"For the record, I _totally_ could have done it if he didn't own a muggle weapon." I replied playfully.

My Father laughed deeply, revealing his wrinkles around his eyes.

"I know you could."

I smiled again.

"Thank you for saying that Dad. Really, I...needed to hear that."

He narrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

"You know I am here for you girl. Just say the word, and you take off as much time as you need."

"I'm fine Dad, honestly."

He nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"OK good. Because I want you on this case." I watched as he walked back over to his desk and picked up a case file. I flicked my way through it.

 _William Sherman - 29yrs - 17 Purebuckle Street, New York._

 _Needed to investigate due to Albert Whitby's case._

I memorized the address and the small pocket sized picture on the left hand side.

He was a bigger man, dark short hair, and dark eyes. He also appeared to have a scar on his right cheek.

"Were continuing Whitby's case?" I asked curiously.

"I want to know where he got that weapon. And who is selling them." He replied sternly, and I nodded.

"Take Graves with you. I've already briefed him."

My eyes darted up to my Father's.

"I don't need a _babysitter."_

"He is there for your protection, and I'll feel better knowing it's not just you."

"Dad-"

He pointed a finger at me.

"You're not getting out of this Lucy. Now go, I expect the report on my desk by the end of the night."

I sighed and reluctantly left, on my way to Grave's office.

I knocked on his office door. I heard his voice say come in and I entered the room slowly.

Graves was going through what I assumed was the case that my Father gave us. He glanced up at me and nodded.

"Gideon briefed you?"

I nodded in reply.

I watched as he gathered his things before leaving his office, locking it with a spell behind him. I trailed behind him slower than usual and he peered back at me.

"Everything OK?"

I breathed out, and caught up with him quickly.

"I'm fine, look. I don't need your sympathy OK? You don't have to do this. I know my Father made you come with me."

Graves nodded in reply, and we rode down the elevator.

"I know. But he is not the only one who suggested the idea. You are a valuable member of my team, Weasley. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

I glanced at him embarrassed a slight tinge to my cheeks.

"Thanks. I just hope this guy gives us the information we need without a fight."

We both exited the lift and made our way outside.

…


End file.
